15 Years
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if you discovered a life-changing secret? Derek is about to find out when Emily tells him something important. But what happens when he doesn't see her for fifteen years?


**15 Years**

2012

Everything was beginning to change at the BAU. The team was beginning to split apart. Everyone was starting to move on in their lives.

JJ was the first to leave. She announced that she was going to be moving away. She was moving down to Louisiana with Will and Henry. No one was happy about the fact she was leaving but they were all happy for her to be starting her family.

Rossi was next. He announced that he was finally retiring. He said he had been working at this job for far too long and it was just getting too tiring. He just wanted to spend time hunting and at peace in nature.

Hotch was moved up in the line of superiority. He would be the head of a new unit. He gladly accepted the offer, but he knew he was going to miss his old team.

Garcia was not happy at all about these announcements. A week after Hotch's promotion, she told everyone she would be moving to Florida with Kevin. She had finally found someone she was happy with and wanted to spend her life with. She believed it would be good to start a life together somewhere new. She never wanted to leave the team, they were her family. But, lately, they had all been going their seperate ways and she thought it would be nice if she did, too.

Reid resigned later in the year. He had confided in Emily by telling her why he was suddenly resigning and moving to Vegas. His mom was very ill and he told her that the doctors said she might not make it through the next few months. He just couldn't not be with her at this time.

It was late September and new members of were being recruited to the BAU. Emily and Derek were the only members of the old team that still remained. Neither truly had a reason to leave. Both were content in their jobs, even though everything was changing around them.

Case after case, they grew closer and were the best of friends. A few weeks after a brutal case in Vegas, Derek began to notice Emily's behavior starting to change. She seemed upset and withdrawn. He started to get angry with her because she wouldn't open up to him. He thought they trusted each other and she could tell him everything.

One day he walked up to her in the break room. He wanted answersto what was going on. He didn't want a repeat of the previous year with the Doyle dilemma. "Emily, what's going on?"  
>"Derek, what are you talking about?"<br>"Something's wrong, I can tell. Come on, Em, you can tell me."  
>"Derek, nothing's wrong. Now, stop profiling me." She said, raising her voice slightly.|<br>"Emily, you told me that same thing a year ago and do you remember what happened? I ignored it and you almost got killed!" Derek nearly shouted.

"Oh, I knew this would come up again! You want to know what's truly wrong? I'm pregnant. That's what's wrong!" Derek's eyes widened. His mouth opened, but before he could speak, Emily said, "I'm pregnant and you're the father. The most frustrating thing is that you don't even remember. That one night in Vegas after the case a few weeks ago, we both got drunk and I woke up in your arms. I left your hotel room that morning and hoped you would remember. But you didn't! You never once came to me to talk about what happened! So, I forgot about it. That is, until I went to the doctor's for a normal check-up and was shocked by the news that I'm pregnant. Are you happy now, Derek? You finally know what's wrong." Emily wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Before Derek could say anything, Emily got all of her stuff and left without a word.

Derek didn't follow after her at first. He didn't know what he would say. A half hour later, he finally knew what to say. He quickly got up and drove to her apartment. When he got there, he noticed the door was opened slighty. He opened the door and slowly crept inside, unsure of what he would find. He walked in and noticed it was quite clean. When he went into her bedroom he found it was void of everything of hers and looked as if someone had left quickly. What he didn't know was that he would not see Emily for another fifteen years.

15 Years Later

Everyone had moved on. They all started a new life for themselves. JJ was now married to Will and they had a happy little family in Lousiana. She was soon expecting another baby boy. They were living close to Will's family now and they were happy to babysit Henry when JJ and Will were working.

Rossi was still retired. He had stopped writing books ten years before. He was now just living in his cabin in the woods. He hunted and enjoyed his life. He was happy just to be surrounded by nature, and not serial killers.

Hotch was now Sectio Chief. A year ago, Strauss had retired, finding the job too stressful. She chose Hotch to be the Section Chief because he was the only one she saw fit for the job.

Kevin and Garcia were engaged shortly after moving to Florida. One year later, they were married. Garcia wished the old team could be there to witness this and share this joy with her, but she had no idea where they were now. Now, ten years later, they have a son and are expecting a daughter. Garcia never believed her life would turn out this good.

Reid was now working in the mental hospital his mother had been in. The doctors were right. His mother died on December 19, 2012. He was heartbroken and he and his father regained their relationship after this tragedy.

Derek was still in the BAU, but now he was a Unit Chief. He was right where he wanted to be, but he wanted Emily there with him. He hadn't seen her in fifteen years after she had told him she was pregnant with his child.

He had so many things he wanted to say to her, but he didn't have a chance. One day, he recieved an unexpected call. It was Emily. She was crying as she spoke. "Derek, I need your help. It's getting sp difficult. I don't know what to say. She has so many questions. Aria asks so many things and I have no idea what to say. She needs answers that I don't have. Please, I need you to come here and speak to her." She gave him an address and then hung up. The choice was in his hands and he chose the best choice, he was going to meet her, Aria, his daughter.

Derek had gotten along great with Aria. She immediately accepted him after he told her the story of him and Emily. They spent a lot of time together and it was as if he hadn't missed nearly fifteen years of her life.

He and Emily were beginning to talk again and regain the friendship they once had. He was so happy to be back in her life.

One night, the two sat in the living room of her house. They sat talking about what had occurred in those fifteen years. "Emily, I'm so sorry I didn't remember that one night-"  
>"Derek, stop. It's fine. Forget about it."<br>"No, it's not. I messed up. I wish I remembered that night because... that was probably one of the best nights of my life." He said, shocking Emily. "That night gave me one of the best things in my life, Aria. She's beautiful, you know. Just like her mama."

"Derek, I- I don't know. Don't do this. I don't know what you're trying to say, but-"  
>"Emily, I love you." Derek suddenly blurted out, shocking her along with himself. "I loved you then and I love you now. I know this could change everything and I'm ready for that if you are. I just needed to tell you."<p>

"Derek, I-" Emily suddenly realized she didn't have anything to say. Before he knew it, Emily leaned over and kissed him. It was a quick, soft kiss. When she pulled back, she was stunned when he pulled her back to him and took possession of her lips. This time the kiss was passionate, needy. He needed to feel close to her, know she was there and that this wasn't just some dream.

They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't even notice Aria standing around the corner. She was grinning from ear to ear when Emily kissed Derek. She wanted her mom and dad to finally admit their feelings for one another. She could see it clear as day, but they were just so stubborn, they didn't see it or just wouldn't admit it.

Emily laid down next to Derek and they soon fell asleep in each others' arms. Before falling asleep, Emily quietly whispered, "I love you, too, Derek." Derek smiled and then fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
